<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatherly Comfort by IzzyLeon21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238487">Fatherly Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21'>IzzyLeon21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai still grieves for Mr. Nishijima and gets comfort from his father, Susumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagami Susumu | Susumu Kamiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fatherly Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Dream big! I believe in you!” Those were the last words Mr. Nishijima said to him. Tai was in one of the pods alongside the real Gennai, Ken, Davis, Yolei and Cody. He was banging on the revolving door which was shut pleading to Mr. Nishijima. Mr. Nishijima bled out to death and was crushed by the rubble from the lab exploring in the Digital World as he and the others were sent back to the human world. He screamed out in agony and grief as his pod flew itself back to Odaiba, Tokyo mourning his teacher. Mr. Nishijima’s words keep repeating in his head ever since.</p>
<p>It’s been a month and half since Mr. Nishijima’s death, the defeat of Ordinemon and Meicoomon’s death and Meiko and her parents moving back home to Tottori, and their Digimon returning to the Digital World alongside Gennai. He knows he’ll always see Agumon again. Tai still griefs for his teacher with help with his friends and family. </p>
<p>He wakes up in bed in a cold sweat as he dreamed about Mr. Nishijima’s death in the Digital World and he still hears his teacher’s final words in his head. He gets out of bed wearing only a orange and white t-shirt and blue briefs with a white band. He runs his hands through his hands and notices tear drops running down his cheeks. He quickly wipes away his tears and leaves his room walking towards the kitchen. He grabs a glass filling it up with water from refrigerator. He drinks it all quickly in two gulps. He places the glass in the sink and leans against the counter closing his eyes. He thinks back to when Mr. Nishijima asked him about his future goals, when he and Matt learned that their teacher was a secret government agent in need of the Digidestined’s help. </p>
<p>Meeting up with Mr. Nishijima at the hot springs in the men’s locker room. He had on a gray yukata on over his blue briefs and sandals as Agumon beside him. He was surprised to see his teacher there. Mr. Nishijima was holding a white towel in his right hand and was only wearing pink boxer briefs with a black and white band. He spent time talking and hanging out with Mr. Nishijima as he was fighting with Matt then. He has seen his dad and Matt and even Matt’s dad, Hiroaki who wears white briefs as he saw Matt’s dad in his underwear during the camping trip he, Matt and Izzy went on 3 years ago with Hiroaki as the chaperone, and his teammates from the soccer team shirtless and in their underwear so it wasn’t embarrassing at all.</p>
<p>He laughs softly as he remembers when he ate Mr. Nishijima’s donut during his talk with him about his possible future goals. He remembers when Mr. Nishijima tried to save his life in the Digital World but the image of Mr. Nishijima’s bloody face and blood soaked suit. Tai starts to silently cry as his hands grip the counter behind him. </p>
<p>He distantly hears a voice calling his name as if miles away and saying...<br/>
“Tai. Hey, son you okay. Hey it’s gonna be okay. C’mere here, Tai!”</p>
<p>Tai feels a familiar hands on his shoulders and he looks up teary eyed at his dad, Susumu smiling at him with a look concern, worry and deep fatherly love and affection in his brown eyes. His dad is rubbing his shoulders gently. He wraps his arms around his dad hugging him tightly while still crying as he says, “I miss Mr. Nishijima, Dad. It’s my fault he died bleeding out and getting crushed in the Digital World because he was just trying to save me. It’s my fault!” His dad hugs him back as he feels his caressing his hair with his left hand and rubbing his back with his right hand. His dad, Susumu comforts him murmuring soothing words to him. </p>
<p>He stops crying wiping his tears away as he sees that his dad is wearing his yellow beige and green FROG t-shirt and white briefs.<br/>
“C’mon Tai. Let’s go to bed son.” His dad grabs his hand as he follows his dad back to his bedroom. In his bedroom, Tai sits on his bed with his dad sitting next to him with his arm around him. </p>
<p>“Dad can I kiss you?!”<br/>
He looks at his dad with a look of desire and affection as he has a sad smile on his face. His dad, Susumu ruffles his hair and brings their mouths together for a gentle and heated kiss which grows more as they kiss passionately. He has his arms around his dad’s stomach running his hands up and down his dad’s back. He feels his dad’s right hand on his crotch caressing his cock through his blue briefs. He moves his right hand caressing his dad’s cock through his white briefs. They jerk each other while still kissing and he lays down on his bed with his dad on top of him. He loves that his dad wears white briefs as he always found his dad sexy in them; plus his dad has a whole drawer of white briefs. </p>
<p>They stop kissing as his dad says, “Tai. Do you want to have sex with me son?”<br/>
“Yeah. I do dad. Can you fuck me please daddy!”<br/>
He and his dad haven’t had sex for a while now.<br/>
“Okay, Tai. My little buddy!”<br/>
He haven’t heard his dad call him that since he was around 8 years old when he and his dad would play soccer together every weekend. That stop for the past 9 years though they do still play soccer whenever his dad has days off from work. </p>
<p>His dad takes off both of their briefs tossing onto the floor. He watches as his dad puts a condom on his erect cock then lube and applies lube on his waiting hole, as he had his legs up in the air, his toes touching the wood. His dad slowly slides his cock into him. He moans and groans softly as his dad fucks him. His dad strokes his cock for him as his dad’s hand is gently stroking him and playing with his balls too. He reaches under his pillow pulling out a fresh pair of his dad’s brown toe gray dress socks putting them in his mouth sucking on them. His dad notices the pair on his mouth and grins. His dad lays atop him as they both hit their climax shooting cum. His dad’s cum is inside the condom in his ass, while his own cum is on his and his dad’s bare chests. </p>
<p>His dad removes the socks from his mouth then they kiss. He cuddles up with his dad on his bed.<br/>
“I thought I was missing a pair of my socks!”<br/>
“Sorry dad.”<br/>
“It’s okay son. I know you love when I wear my brown toe gray dress socks every day. Especially when I’m only wearing my socks and my white briefs!”<br/>
“Mmm Yeah. Thanks for this dad. I really appreciate it, Daddy!”<br/>
Tai looks at dad with a smile but his thoughts turn to Mr. Nishijima’s death again and shuts his eyes with pain.<br/>
His dad notices and caresses his cheek.<br/>
“Tai. My little buddy. My son. Mr. Nishijima’s death wasn’t your fault. It’s gonna be okay and I’ll be here when you want to talk about him. I love you son!”<br/>
“I love you too dad!”<br/>
He wraps his arms around his dad as he snuggles closer to him. He falls asleep with his head on his dad’s chest, and feels the soft press of his dad’s lips on his forehead. His dad being here for him makes Tai happy and smile happily since Mr. Nishijima’s death. He vows to honor his teacher’s last words to him and carve his future!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>